


Fallen Too Far

by red_choseok



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_choseok/pseuds/red_choseok
Summary: Wooseok is known for being the quiet one. Seungyoun,  on the other hand,  is famous for a not-so-good reason if you will ask. It is a surprise that they get along pretty well as they spent their days together.A high school Seungseok AU no one asks.Current Chapters:Chap 1: Hi Stranger!Chap 2: Jinx AgainChap 3: Greeting for a FriendChap 4: Lame ExcusesChap 5: Growing PainNext:Chap 6: What if and What Not
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 31





	1. Hi Stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text are conversations. Wooseok lines are always on the left side and the unbold-italicized words are Wooseok's thoughts. I didn't put a lot of tags to not spoil the content. 
> 
> Still haven't decided on how many chapters this would be but I'll be posting two chapters every update. This is my first fic. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It's this day in Wooseok's life again - new school, new place to familiarize with, new people to meet and get-to-know with then eventually disconnect with them. It's nothing new really, Wooseok's life has always been like this. 

His family is rich, well, very rich if you would ask. Due to his parent's work, they need to go from one place to another. He got everything what he wanted at least the material things.  
His relationship with his parents is nothing but a genie to his life. He will ask for something and his parents will immediately buy it for him. This life of him might be seen as the "dream life" of most people but for him nothing is really dream-like about this. 

Maybe the only thing that he was thankful for his parents is the freedom that they gave to him. His parents didn't force him to do something that he didn't like. It's always him to decide for what he wanted to do. When he said that he wanted to go to an art school, no questions was asked, everything was settled and tomorrow will be his first day to his new school. 

_Tomorrow will be just like any other day_ , he said to himself while looking out on the window of their car.

His dad is driving and his mom is in front reading a book. Their ride to their new ~~home~~ house was quiet. They didn't have an argument or anything, it's just always like this. The house was not small but not also big, though it is smaller to all of the houses they've been. They've unpack their things and put them in place. Wooseok has his own room, just in front of his parents' room. He place his things there and once settled, he felt lying to his bed. Thoughts slowly filled his mind, " _tomorrow will be alright, tomorrow will be alright_ ", he kept murmuring to himself when a knock brought him back to reality. 

**"Seok, the dinner is ready, let's eat."**

His mom says. 

**" _I'll be right there mom."_**

When he opened the door, his mom is still waiting for him outside. 

**"Did you finish arranging your things?"**

_**"Yes mom, I did"** _

**"You're such a good boy, my Wooseok."** His mom says as she pulls him in to a warm embrace. 

His mom is always like this to him, and he's thankful for it ~~but there's something missing.~~

**"Son"**

Wooseok's dad blurted out in the middle of their meal. 

**_"Dad?"_ **

**"Tomorrow is your first day in your new school, be sure to be a good boy okay?"**

_**"Yes, dad. I will."** _

" **And...** " his dad pauses for a few seconds. " **Make a lot of friends Wooseok, school is a lot more enjoyable and easier when you have them."**

Wooseok didn't know why but he can feel the worry in his dad's way of saying it ~~and it's making him uncomfortable~~. 

**_"I'll try my best dad"_ , **is what he was able to say back.

* * *

The alarm rang out loud that wakes Wooseok up, the sun is already there straining his big doe eyes. He immediately prepare to school. He's running outside their house, his mom and dad are already waiting for him as he mumbles the waffles in his mouth. 

**"Have a good day son."**

The last words from his parents before leaving him in front of his new school. 

_Everything will be alright._ He said for the nth time to himself. But maybe he jinx it too soon as he witness a black haired man in front of him approaches another student and eventually beating the latter out of his breath. Well the other guy didn't die but the bruise is just too gruesome for Wooseok's eyes. It's the first time he witness something like this.

As the guards run towards their direction, Wooseok snap back to reality and immediately run to find his room. As he reach the door to his room, he closes his eyes for a while to calm himself. He notice that some of his classmates already know each other and that makes him more worried. 

_It will be hard again_ , he murmurs as he went to the last row of seats. 

Homeroom class is always just about the school rules and policies, events in school, and lot more. Before their professor heads out in the room, his professor scan the class and stop his eyes on the empty seat beside Wooseok. 

" **Hmm... that kid made a trouble again, didn't he?** " His professor says as he exits. 

His next classes are all just the same, introduction to what their subjects will be about and the activities that they will do in the future. The alarm rung signalling that it's time for lunch break. 

_It's just a lunch break, don't be nervous calm yourself Wooseok_ , as he gather all his strength to stand up to his sit. It makes him jealous hearing his classmates asks between themselves on what should they eat today or where should they eat their lunch. 

Just being the silent guy as he was, Wooseok find a place where he could eat his lunch peacefully without any other people at sight. Well, _it's always the rooftop, isn't it_. Wooseok runs quickly there hoping that he'll own the place by himself. He manage to take a sigh of happiness as he witness that no other soul is present. 

_Everything is fine I told you Wooseok_ , he yell to himself being proud and happy as he was. 

He quickly took out his meal and have his first bite but... 

Again...

He jinx it too soon, didn't he.

**"Why are you alone?"**

A voice that gives shivers to Wooseok. 

Wooseok doesn't bother to look back to see whom the man's voice belongs to. 

_**"A..ahh... I just want to, is there a problem with that?"** _

Wooseok knows that his voice came out too strong. He wanted the other to realized that he was annoyed by his presence. 

**"Would you mind if I stay here too?"**

_How arrogant is this man to not realize that I don't like his presence or he knows it but wanted to annoy me more._ Wooseok grips his chopsticks at the latter. 

**"I guess you already know my answer, do you?"**

He surely says it with annoyance so the other can get the message. Wooseok is still not looking to the man behind him. 

_**"Really? Then thank you!"** _

Wooseok was taken a back when he felt that the man is now sitting beside him.

Due to reflex, he stood up from his sit.

_**"Yah! What are you doing?!"** _

But as he laid his eyes to the man in front of him, he knows he's in danger. He was scared to death. It's the same man who beat up the other student earlier, the bruise in his fist is still there, no question, it's him. And Wooseok knows he f*cked up at that time. 

As scared as he was,

_**"Yo.. You..know I didn't meant that. Ha. ha ha. Of course it's fine..."** _

_What should I do if this man beat me up the same way as he did to the student earlier_. He swallowed at that thought. He is not prepared to what he's going to tell his parents, and he didn't want to change to a different school, for god's sake it's only his first day. 

**"Why are you just standing there? Aren't you having your lunch?"**

_**"Huh? Ah.. yeah."** _

He pull his meal to keep a long distance between him and the other man. And he made sure to do it carefully without the other noticing it. 

As he was about to swallow his first bite, the other man suddenly blurted out a question.

**"What's your name?"**

Wooseok choke at that. _How ignorant can this person be?_

 _ **"I don't have enough reason for me to say my name to a stranger like you."**_ Wooseok states that as cold as he could. 

**"Oh is that it, well that's true."**

Wooseok doesn't know but the smile that the other gave him while rubbing his nape, and watching his eyes turn into a crescent shape made Wooseok forget the thought that this man will beat him up sooner or later. _Maybe... Just maybe... He's not that bad._

**"My name... you probably knew it...don't you?"**

The smile fades immediately on the other man's face and Wooseok didn't understand why. 

**"That explains your reaction after seeing me"**

_Huh?_

**"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll go now. Enjoy your meal Mr. Stranger."**

Wooseok gazes to the other man as he exits in his range of sight. 

_He thinks he is famous for me to know his name. Such a man full of himself!_

Wooseok finished his meal peacefully after that. As time passed, his first day is already done. He is now waiting for his dad to pick him up so he stayed in their room for a while. 

He curls his arms in his desk and buries his face waiting his phone to ring. His other classmates are still there. He didn't want to eavesdrop to their conversation but they are talking too loud enough for him to hear them. _It's not my fault._

**"I heard that the one absent in our class today beat up a student again."**

_again?..._

**"What did you expect from that guy, he should have been kick out in this school if it wasn't for his family's name you know. School is still a business."**

Wooseok was reminded of the guy earlier. 

_Is he they're talking about?_

_Why would I even care._

He shook his head afterwards. 

**"By the way, I haven't seen that guy talk in any of our classmates."** pointing at Wooseok. 

Wooseok gets nervous hearing that. _Are they talking about me now?_

 **"I think he's new, I haven't seen him. I wouldn't forget that face if I've seen it before you know"** , the other laugh at that. 

Wooseok kinda gets shy on that compliment. Well he likes it nonetheless. 

**"Hey!"**

Wooseok change to a sitted position as he looks up to the owner of the voice. 

_**"Hi"**_. He replied shortly. 

**"What's you name?"**

_**"Wooseok. Kim Wooseok"** _

**"You're new aren't you?"**

**_"Yes, I am."_ **

**"Where did you came from?"**

_**"From the city"** _

**"Really, why did you go here if you're already at the city? "**

_**"Family matters"** _

**Ohh.**

Silence filled the room afterwards. Wooseok feels the growing awkwardness in their room. His phone rings and he cheers internally at that. He can finally escape to this jail of awkwardness. 

_**"Pardon, I need to go now. I'm looking forward to our classes with all of you. Have a nice day."**_ He walk as fast as he can to escape quickly. 

**"Ohh wait."**

Wooseok halts. 

**"The other guy beside you will probably be here tomorrow. His parents surely covered everything down. Be careful to him."**

_**"Yeah, I'll take note of that."** _

Before he continue exiting their room, he doesn't know why. He doesn't have any important reason to asks this and why is it buggling him too much. _Well, just for my curiosity._

_**"Can I ask what's his name?"** _

**"Who? Ahh...**

**It's Cho Seungyoun."**

****


	2. Jinx Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok finds out that the house of the guy that he doesn't want to see (that's what he believe) is just a block away near their house. Trouble? Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** indicates a flashback ***  
> Enjoy reading!

* * *

**"Son"**

Wooseok was startled. 

_**"Yes, dad."** _

**"You've been spacing out. Did you even heard my question?"**

_**"Ah... I'm sorry dad, what was your question again? "** _

**"Is there a problem?"**

_**"None... Nothing..."** _

**"You think I'd buy that, tell me what is it?"**

_**"I'm just worried dad, I felt so unproductive today... socialization wise I guess."** _

**"Don't worry too much son, friends are not earned in a span of a day** **."**

_That's true but why do other people make friends so easily._

**"We are here. I'll just have something to finish at work. Your mom and I will go home immediately afterwards. If we happen to go home late, just call for a food service, okay."**

_**"Yes dad."** _

**"Take care son."**

He's alone again. It's always like this. It's nothing new. It's just that he felt lonelier today since this house is still new for him. He drops his things on the floor and immediately jump to his bed. _Bed is the only nice thing in this house._

As he let his mind rest, a name pops up in his mind. 

_Cho Seungyoun._

_T_ _he man in the rooftop, are they the same?_

_Probably not, the way my classmates describe the Cho guy doesn't seem to smile like the guy on the rooftop._ He thought. 

* * *

He was startled when he heard his phone ringing. It's his mom. 

_**"Mom?"** _

**"Seok-ah, we won't be able to go home today. Well we did earlier to pick up some clothes. We didn't wake you up, you look exhausted. It must have been a long day for you. We left the food at the kitchen, be sure to eat okay."**

_**"Yes mom."** _

**"Take care son."**

_**"You too mom."** _

He grunts as he stood up from his bed. He slept in a very bad position. He ate alone as usual. 

He can't sleep. Knowing that he's alone in their house. It's not that he is afraid, he's not a kid. He's still adjusting who can blame him.

* * *

He cover himself with the blanket as he heard their door made a clicking sound-someone is unlocking it. He's nervous. His parents are not coming home so who is it. Now the door to his room opens and he felt like his heart will go out to his chest. 

_**Argh**_. He grunts. 

Wooseok fell from his bed, grunting as the rays of the sun blinds him. Then realization hits him. _Sh*t I'll be late for my class._

As he runs outside their house, he sees his uncle waiting for him inside the car. His parents always ask his uncle whenever they can't bring him in school. Wooseok is more comfortable with him than his parents, why? He doesn't know. 

**"Your day has not started and yet you look like you're about to pass out any time soon."**

_**"I just had a very bad night uncle."** _

The day went fast, he interacted with his classmates, just a short normal conversation, nothing special actually. He knew some of his classmates' name. _That's a progress right?_

He didn't quite know why but he's quite expecting the guy that's supposed to be his seatmate will be here. Maybe he thought, _seatmates are the easiest to be friend with_. He didn't also see the rooftop guy earlier. 

_Why would I even wait for that guy._

Their class representative stood up in class. 

Guys are you near in this address, I need you to drop something to someone. You know the faculty asks us to deliver this to him.

**"Him. That guy?"**

The class immediately filled with noises.

**"Ahhh as usual his family is indeed powerful."**

**"Even notes are done by the faculty now, what a joke."**

These are just some of the things that Wooseok heard.

_These guys are too mean._

Maybe because he somehow knew what it feels like to be in a family with reputation, he felt a sting in his heart as if these words are meant for him. But he heard something that really get to his nerves.

**"If we'll get close to that guy maybe will have something we can get from him you know Hahaha"**

**"That's true, but I don't want to get beaten up if he knew you know."**

**"Man it's just two years, I'm sure he'll go to a different school in college."**

At that time memories flashed in Wooseok's head. Memories that have been kept in the deepest part of his mind.

*******

**"Can we be friends"?**

He's the happiest at that time. It's just a simple question and yet it gives him lots of joy. But that ended up too fast.

_**"We'll move to another place."** _

**"Why? That's sad."**

_**"Don't worry. I'll be visiting here when I have time!"** _

**"Ok."**

But that didn't happen. He never visited that place again. It was in an ice cream store, Wooseok saw his ~~friend~~ neighbor there with his other friends. 

**"That guy will finally move out here."**

**"Who would have thought you can endure it for a year. HAHAHA"**

**"D*mn rich people, at least I got a lot from him so it's fine. He's so boring."**

*******

Wooseok couldn't stop the tears from his eyes. He hide his face in his desk, wiping away his tears using the hem of his jacket.

**"Hey, Wooseok right?"**

_**"Y..yeah."** _

**"Your address is near to this guy's house. Can you drop it to him?"**

_"I...I don't want to"._ Is what he wanted to answer but worrying that the other will have a bad impression to him, he doesn't have the guts to do so.

_**"Yeah, it's fine."** _

* * *

_**"Uncle, can we drop by here for a while?"** _

**"Let me see. That's just a block away to your house."**

_**"Ahhh, really?"** _

He didn't expect that "near" could be THAT near.

He rung the doorbell for how many times that Wooseok can't even count himself.

He went back to his uncle, 

_**"Uncle, you should go to your work now, our house is not that far. I can handle it."** _

**"Are you sure?"**

Wooseok nods.

**"Okay text me and your mom if you're home already."**

_**"Yes, uncle."** _

_It's been 10 minutes and who knows if there is really a living soul in her---_

**"Hey! Whatcha doing?"**

A voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts that made Wooseok jump out of shock.

**"God you scared me."**

The moment he face the source of the voice, Wooseok could feel his heart pumping so fast and the blood flowing in his veins vividly. 

_The rooftop guy._

**"Mr. Stranger we met again!"**

The other said cheerfully and Wooseok can't grasp why is this guy was even happy to see him.

**"You probably have the wrong address. It's our house."**

_**"No, I'm in the right place."** _

**"Why would you even go to my place?"**

The rooftop guy frowns in confusion. Wooseok didn't answer his question. 

_**"What's your name?"** _

**"Huh? You already knew it right?"**

_**"Will I even ask you if I knew it?"** _

**"Then why would you ask for my name?"**

_How many more question this guy will asks._

_**"To know if I'm dropping this to the right person you know."** _

**"Ahh. But I'm quite sure that's not for m--"**

_**"Just say your d*mn name!"** _

The other frozes at that. Again that smile where his eyes transform into a crescent shape made Wooseok's heart beats a little faster for who god knows how fast and why. 

**"You're such a short-tempered guy aren't you?"**

The other laugh at that which irritates Wooseok more.

**"Cho Seungyoun."**

Wooseok knows that he'll be meeting the Cho guy but it still surprised him knowing that the rooftop guy and the Cho guy are the same.

_**"Here."** _

Wooseok handles the envelope to Seungyoun too fast to leave this places as quick as possible. 

**"Wait, what is this?"**

_**"I don't know. I was just ask to bring it to you."** _

**"Why would they ask YOU to drop it here though?"**

Wooseok just want this conversation to end.

_**"Cause our house is just a block away!"** _

He said that annoyingly before walking away to Seungyoun.

**"Oh really? See you then!"**

Seungyoun said too cheerfully - at least that's how Wooseok heard it, he doesn't have the guts to look back to the other man. He's so nervous around him. Why, he doesn't know. 

When Wooseok reach their house. Realization hits him, _did I really said that our house is near to each other? I'm in danger aren't I?_ He thought to himself while tugging his hair.

**"Wooseok."**

Wooseok was startled when he saw his mom in front of him.

_**"Mom."** _

**"Is there a problem?"**

_**"Ahh none mom."** _

**"That's not what it looks like though."**

_**"Nothing really."** _

But before he open his door to his room

_**"Mom?"** _

**"Hmm.. "**

_**"Did work went well?"** _

**"Yes, everything went well Seok."**

_**"Ok."** _

_Did I deliver it properly? Did my feelings reach her?_ Wooseok is not someone who is good at expressing his thoughts but he's learning. He's trying.

* * *

Wooseok was late. It's his first. He just hope that nothing will be worse that this because his day is too mess up already. Waking up in the wrong side of the bed is the worst. 

  
_**"Good morning sir, I'm sorry for being late."**_

**"It's fine take your sit, we just started."**

_God thankfully there are still god-given professor in this world._

But. Wooseok kinda hope that he just took a leave today. He regret that he hope that today will be a good day because, _I always jinx it_. 

He don't want to go to his sit that time as he sees a familiar face sitting to the once empty sit beside him. The eyes of the man is staring at him with a dumb smile on his face. 

_Cho Seungyoun._

Why the other is smiling. He doesn't know. Why the other look so excited. He doesn't know. Is Wooseok ~~happy,~~ nervous, afraid, he didn't know actually. He just know for sure that this will be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reach this end again. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> There's fluff and very light angst in the next chapter. Look forward to it! Love lots.


	3. Greeting for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok is cold sometimes, he knew that to himself. But being cold to Seungyoun is definitely the only thing he regret for being one.

\- - - Seungyoun's POV - - -

Seungyoun is still outside their house. Looking at the envelope-- _what's his name again?_ \---

**"AHHH his name, I forgot to ask his name!"**

Seungyoun went inside their house with a sad pout on his lips. He put the envelope on top of his study table. Jump to his bed and roll on it as to god knows why is he even doing that. He stop with the crazy thing his doing. Change in a sitted position with a glowing eyes as if he just had the best idea in the world. 

**"I just need to go to school tomorrow! You're such a brilliant man Seungyoun."**

Well who would compliment him other than himself even the tiny dog in front of him is judging him too hard. 

  
\- - - Back to Wooseok's POV - - -

Wooseok went to his sit, not bothering to reciprocate Seungyoun's cheerful greeting to him.

**"Yah I said hi."**

Seungyoun says in a whispering voice. 

**"Mr. Stranger, hey, hey, why are you not noticing me"**

Wooseok was so annoyed, if there's no other people here. He would definitely beat this guy beside him. 

**"Hey say something would you."**

Wooseok notices that Seungyoun's voice has a touch of sadness now. 

**"Mr. Cho!"**

Everyone was startled. Their professor's voice was scary enough to give shivers to Wooseok. 

Seungyoun halt at that. He stood up and lower his head. 

**"I'm sorry Mr. Lee"**

**"I don't know how your parents raised you but don't expect me to treat you the same way as they do"**

Wooseok may or may not saw how Seungyoun close his fist tightly as he heard the word 'family'. Imagination, who knows?

Wooseok has nothing to do with what happened. Maybe he's just a little guilty after seeing his other classmates look at Seungyoun as if he was the baddest guy alive.

_It's not my fault, it's...not...right?_

Wooseok is lying if he said that he didn't feel a pierce in his heart when he sees Seungyoun having the same look that he have in his eyes before beating the man on the first day. It was not a sad look, it was not a look of anger. It was a blank expression. A look that gave Wooseok a feeling of loneliness.

He was taken a back when he heard the bell rung. It was their lunch time already and he didn't even knew that time passed that fast. What was he thinking? He's thinking of the man beside him. 

_Yah smile already. Why are you not smiling anymore. Smile like a dumb again!,_ he's thinking this while looking at Seungyoun. 

~~_Why did you stop bothering me?_ ~~

**"Hey Wooseok, wanna grab lunch together."** His other classmate says. 

At that moment, Seungyoun grab his things and went out on their room. Maybe receiving punches from him is much valid than the void that Wooseok is feeling right now. He was so focus on Seungyoun that he forgot that someone is waiting an answer from him. 

**"Wooseok?"**

Wooseok snap back. 

_**"Ah what was it again?"** _

**"Do you wanna eat together?"**

_What was this guy name again? Ahh..._

_**"I think I'll pass this time. Thank you for the offer Yohan."** _

**"You've been spacing out a lot this morning."**

_Am I?_

_**"Maybe I just lack of sleep. That's why I'm late earlier."** _

**"Is that it? I thought Seungyoun is bothering you"**

_**"What.. No.. no.. he didn't... "** _

* * *

Wooseok went to the rooftop. Not expecting anything. That's what he's telling himself. 

_You didn't went here because of him, Wooseok calm down._

He look around the place and the subtle smile that he had vanishes too quickly. He's denying it to himself but he is expecting a guy named Cho Seungyoun here and realizing that the other is not here felt quite empty. He felt sad knowing that he's only the person there. He ate his lunch quietly nonetheless-without enjoying any piece of it.

_It's lonely here._

His class is now about to end and he didn't see a Seungyoun for the rest of their class.

_Why didn't he came back?_

~~_If he's mad at me why don't say it in front of my face. What about tomorrow, he'll be absent again? Then after that what?_ ~~

* * *

Wooseok was inside their car. Thinking too deeply and his dad notices it. 

**"Wooseok, did something happen again?"**

_Yes, dad. A classmate of mine didn't went back to our class after being scolded by our professor and I think I'm at fault. If I just greeted him back, or if I just smiled at him, he won't be scolded in front of the class._

**"Wooseok, I know it's hard but you can talk to me alright?"**

_**"Dad... I think I made my friend sad."**_

_"Friend." Who am I lying to._

Wooseok doesn't know why did he even tell that to his dad. If he's the Wooseok yesterday he probably won't even say this to him. 

_**"His house is close to ours, uncle drove me there yesterday. Can.. Can I drop by to his house?"** _

His father have a subtle smile on his face. 

**"Of course my son, just tell me the address"**

_**"Thanks dad."** _

There was a silence for a while when his dad spoke again. 

**"Why don't you invite him for a dinner outside?"**

_**"I... I think we're not that close for me to invite him"** _

**"Just try. Nothing's wrong with that."**

_**"I'll give it a try then. Thanks for the suggestion dad."** _

Wooseok is already in front of Seungyoun's house. 

5:03 in the afternoon

Wooseok is contemplating if he'll hit the doorbell or not. 

5:15 in the afternoon

Wooseok still doesn't know what's he is going to do. 

_Even if I would invite him, where the hell would we even eat. I'm new here I don't know a thing!_

5:20 in the afternoon

He heard a man's voice and a... _dog?,_

**"Tan, hey, Tan where are you going?!"**

That voice. He knew that voice. ~~Wooseok was happy~~ and he took a deep sigh of relief.

_He's here._

Eventually, the dog is barking at him and the man he's ~~worrying long enough~~ looking for is now in front of him just a gate apart. 

Their gaze met and Wooseok knew that Seungyoun is not expecting him to be there. He was worried, he can't decipher the look on Seungyoun's face. 

~~Hey say hi to me. Open the gate. Don't just stare there. I don't know what to do anymore.~~

_Perhaps he is really mad at me._

Wooseok felt that the other has no intention in opening the gate. The next thing that he's about to say may or may not be a good thing for him but he couldn't brush the thought that the man in front of him will not attend classes anymore. 

_**"Seungyoun, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to ignore you earlier. I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone. I was really mad at myself for being late. That's the first time I'm late to school!"** _

_Wooseok what a lame excuse._

He is definitely having a fight on his thoughts right now. 

When did Wooseok gain the courage to say this, he didn't know. Did he regret it, maybe. But he is glad that he was able to say that loud and clear. 

(Author's Note: The picture below is the overall feeling on the " ~~Hey say hi to me. Open the gate. Don't just stare there. I don't know what to do anymore."~~ part. I had a hard time aligning the pictures but I hope this helps you picture the scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became more angsty than being fluff but I promise to pay for it in the next chapter! Thank you so much you reach this chapter. I'm so grateful to you. I hope to see you too in the next chapters. Love lots!


	4. Lame Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Wooseok and Seungyoun under the faded light of street lights and probably staring at each other for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a lot of conversations full of fluffy and cheesy stuff. And the italicized words are Wooseok's thoughts don't forget that, they are quite important here. I hope I depicted their feelings clearly. Enjoy!

* * *

Seungyoun opened their gate with a warm smile on his face while holding a small dog in his arms. 

_Finally you smile again._

**"You don't have to go here Wooseok. But I'm glad you did"**

_**"Don't mention i--wait--when did you know my name?"** _

**"Ahh that... When the other guy invited you to eat together. He said your name out loud."**

_And you remember it._

_**"Ahhh is that it."** _

**"You have a beautiful name just like to whom it was given too"**

Wooseok was definitely not expecting that. He suddenly feels nervous as the atmosphere around them changes quickly. His heart is beating crazily and he just hope that it's not noticeable in his face. 

**"Wanna go inside?"**

_Thank god you say something ordinary._

_**"I.. I actually wanted to invite you for a dinner... You don't have to accept my offer you know... I mean if you just want to."** _

_Why am I blabbering?_

**"Really? Then I'll gladly accept it!"**

_You did it Wooseok, that seems so easy. I worried a lot._

Wooseok is definitely cheering internally. 

**"Come inside for a while. I'll just change my clothes."**

_**"No, it's fine. Your dog is staring at me for a while now. I'll gladly wait here than to be bitten by a dog. "** _

**"Hahaha okay, I'll make sure to discipline Tan the next time you see him. But you know, he might also find you pretty that's why he's staring at you. I'll be back."**

_Why are you saying things so lightly and here I am being dumb pounded every single time. Can you just stop saying such things as if it's the most right words out there._

_But.._

_' Also'... Other than the dog, who's the other one? _

Wooseok held his wrist so tight to suppress the things he's feeling now. 

* * *

Wooseok is still new in this place. That's why Seungyoun ended up deciding on the place where they are going to. It's a not so big of a restaurant but Seungyoun said that this place is his healing place and the grandma who owns it is close to him. 

**"I haven't seen you for a week Youn"**   
The grandma said while opening her arms wide and Seungyoun leans closer to receive her hug. 

_It must be the grandma he's talking about._

Wooseok was beside the two observing them. Seungyoun has it's beautiful and warm smile on his face, his body is embracing the elder's body tightly.

_It must be warm being wrap in Seungyoun's arms._

Wooseok is shock to his own thought that he ended up slapping his face. 

And he slap himself to hard producing a loud sound. Seungyoun and the grandma ended up looking to him. 

_**"There's a mosquito Ha. Ha. Ha."** _

_That was a lame excuse, isn't it?_

**"A new friend of yours?"**

_**"Yes grandma. His name is Wooseok."** _

The grandma then went in front of Wooseok. 

**"What at beautiful man you are... I'll gladly take care of you as my son"**

**"Are you replacing me now grandma?"**

Seungyoun jokingly blurts out with a pout on his lips. And the three of them laugh at that. 

_Cute._

The grandma places her hand to Wooseok's cheeks. Wooseok feels the roughness of her hand, probably because of all the work she's done for all the years. Yet it is the warmest and the most delicate touch Wooseok had felt. He felt the tears forming in his big does eyes.

_It's warm._

**"Take your sit, I'll prepare Seungyoun's favorite dish."**

**"I'm craving for it. Thank you grandma."** Seungyoun says cheerfully. 

It was a simple meal actually. The meal that you commonly find at home but Wooseok haven't had a homemade dish for long time and he will definitely go back at the grandma's place. 

_I miss this. The taste of home._

_This place feels like home._

**"Wooseok** **!"**

Seungyoun blurted out of nowhere.

_**"What?"** _

**"Why are not eating? Is it not your liking?"**

_**"No, it's not like that. I haven't had homemade dish for a long time. I just misses this taste."** _

**"I'm glad that I brought you here then."**

_**"Yeah. Thank you."** _

Wooseok thinks that maybe this time is the best time to know Seungyoun more.

_Nothing's wrong in asking a question right?_

_**"Seungyoun, why are you not attending our classes, except for the five hours you attended earlier?"** _

**"I don't have enough reason to go to school. But I think I have a good reason now!"**

Wooseok is slurping his noodles when he mumbles, 

_**"Hmm...what is it?"** _

**"You"**

Wooseok choke at that.

**"Hey are you alright?"**

_No. I'm not. You dense human being stop saying those things lightly._

_**"Yeah, I'm fine."** _

**"By the way, you should visit our house often so that Tan will get to know you."**

_Tan?...Ah the dog._

**"Or you can just give your address to me, I'll bring him there with me."**

_**"That's the last thing you would do."** _

Seungyoun is looking at him with confusion.

_**"My dad is allegic to dogs and I'm allergic to cats, that's why we don't have pets at home."** _

**"Ahhh...then the former is the only option then. Our house is always open for you."**

_**"Thank you for the invitation."** _

_**"Can I ask why are you always alone at your house?... You don't have to answer if it's uncomfortable for you."** _

**"My mom is always at work. That's why if I'm not at home, you can find me here. This is my second house... My home."**

Wooseok wanted to asks why he only mentioned his mom. He thought that he'll save that for some other time.

_**"Don't you have a sibling?"** _

**"I'm an only child... at least at some point"**

Wooseok was confused to Seungyoun's answer but he shrug if off as he sees how Seungyoun's dumb smile is slowly fading in his face. 

_**"We have a lot in common then. I'm an only child too!"** _

**"Woah really? It must be lonely in your house, your parents are probably working late too.**

_**"I'm used to it"** _

_**"** _ **At least I have Tan beside me, yours is probably lonelier. But cats and dogs are not the only pets out there though."**

_**"I know, I'm just afraid that I might not take care of it well."** _

**"Hmmm then adopt a chicken!"**

Seungyoun laugh at his own joke and Wooseok just gave him a judging look. 

_At least his dumb smile is back now._

* * *

**"Thank you for the meal. We'll be back soon grandma",** both of them says in unison. 

**"I'll look forward to it. Be careful on your way home",** the grandma says as she wave her delicate hands.

They didn't talk much as they walk back to Seungyoun's house. It was not an awkward silence, just them appreciating the sound of the wind as it hit the leaves of the trees around them. 

**"Wooseok"**

_**"Hmm..."** _

**"I thought you don't like me, that's why you aren't noticing me earlier."**

_**"Noo...it's not like that."** _

**"I would rather distance myself rather than hearing those words from you."**

_'Those words'?_

_**"What words?"** _

**"Go away."**

_Ah._

Wooseok felt guilty knowing that he would really say that to him if they're alone that time. But he's glad he didn't.

Seungyoun stop walking and Wooseok notices that Seungyoun is not beside him anymore. He then stops and looks back, he didn't know if he's just seeing things but Seungyoun has that smile where the corner of his lips are cutely curve upward but his eyes looks sad. Wooseok slowly approaches him.

_**"Seungyoun?"** _

It was already dark around them, and Wooseok just wanted to admire the view in front of him. The light of the lamp in the street flashes the sharp yet delicate features of Seungyoun's. His fox-like eyes, his soft cheeks, his cute nose, and his plump lips. He didn't know how long they've been staring to each other but Wooseok does not even bother to know that. 

_I wouldn't mind staring at him for a long time._

The thought that his parents are probably looking for him now suddenly pops in his head. 

_**"Seungyoun I think I need to go hom---"** _

Wooseok was not able to finish what he wanted to say when Seungyoun suddenly pulled him closer and delicately wrap his arms around Wooseok's shoulders. Wooseok didn't realized how tall Seungyoun was until Seungyoun embraces him tightly, his head is just on top of Seungyoun's shoulders and Seungyoun is still leaning down at that point. 

_**"Seun.. Seungyoun?"** _

**"Wooseokie.. "**

_Wooseokie?..._

**"Thank you for inviting me today."**

Seungyoun's voice is soft and Wooseok thought that he wouldn't even hear what Seungyoun is saying if they're not close like this. 

_**"You don't have to"** _

**"And... Thank you for wasting your time knowing me."**

_**"Hey... why would you even say that. It's not a waste of my time!"** _

Wooseok wanted to push him away and give him a bad look to what he said but Seungyoun didn't allow that as he felt that Wooseok is pushing him away, Seungyoun places his hand on Wooseok's waist and his other hand on the back of his head embracing every part of Wooseok's body. Wooseok felt his heart beats faster as seconds passes. Wooseok wouldn't mind staying like this for a long time but Wooseok is worried that the other might feel the loud beating of his heart. But that thought didn't stop Wooseok from closing his eyes and appreciating every second of this moment.

_I'm right, it's warm being wrap by Seungyoun's arms._

**"It means a lot to me more than you can even imagine Wooseokie."**

Seungyoun frees him from a tight hug. And Wooseok is already longing for the warmth of the hug. Seungyoun's gaze is too endearing for Wooseok. Wooseok is quite thankful that it's already dark around them or else the blossoming pink in his cheeks will be noticeable and he didn't know what kind of excuse is he going to say that time, probably a lame one again.

* * *

_(Fanart by: @2woo_dz on twitter)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful fanart is by @2woo_dz on twitter. She makes the most beautiful and the cutest seungseok fanarts, I swear! Check her out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading as always. See you tomorrow again. Have a nice day.


	5. Growing Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok slowly learns a new feeling. A feeling that only Seungyoun can make him feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took too long for me to update but here it is. You probably forget but again, left bold texts are all Wooseok's while the other's are on the right. And the italicized unbold one are Wooseok's thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy ❤

* * *

As soon as Wooseok went out of their car, Seungyoun excitedly runs towards his direction.

 **"Wooseokie!"** , Seungyoun yells as he approach him.

_'Where did he always get that energy from.'_

_**"I'll be going now dad, mom."** _

**"Who is he?"** , Wooseok's mom asked. Seungyoun didn't wait for Wooseok to answer the question.

**"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Kim, I'm Cho Seungyoun, Wooseok's friend. It's nice to meet you! Thank you for giving birth to Wooseokie!"**

Wooseok's parents can't hide their smile on their faces. ' _Did they always smile like this?'_

 **"You're welcome Seungyoun,** **you two should go now, you'll be late."**

Wooseok just wave a goodbye while Seungyoun kept yelling, **"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Kim",** while waving his hands up above his head. _Who's the real son here?_

**"Wooseokie, I discovered a new waffle place near our house, we should get there on our way home."**

_**"Okay, are you gonna pay then?"** _

**"Don't worry I'll take care of it and you paid last time so we're quits now!"**

While they are walking towards their room, Wooseok can't ignore the way the other students look at them probably because of Seungyoun. Wooseok actually forgot what happened on his very first day here. Seungyoun beat up a man. Their classmates look at them the same way. L

**"Wooseokie"**

_**"Hmmm..."** _

**"I'm happy that I met you."**

Wooseok before will just gonna ignore this but the Wooseok today will not.

_**"Me too Youn."** _

**"WAHHH"**

Wooseok was startled, _ **"What?"**_

**"You called me Youn!"**

_**"Then?"** _

**"I'm just happy"**

Throughout their classes Seungyoun does not even bother looking in front he's busy staring at Wooseok and that's why he didn't even notice the presence of Mr. Lee in front of his desk. 

**"Mr. Cho please answer the problem on the board."**

He should be panicking now, right? But no, he didn't flinch even a little and walk straight in the board as if it's the easiest question he'd been ask. All of their classmates were surprised when he got the right answer. Mr. Lee had been asking the class for five minutes now who would want to answer that question but no one have the guts to do so. Now, he's back to his sit, his palm on his right cheek and stares to the man on his left then Wooseok gave him a thumbs up without looking back to him but it still makes Seungyoun smile widely.

* * *

**"Wooseok let's eat together, there's a famous chicken place outside. Let's try it",** Yohan asks. Seungyoun is looking at Yohan with a warning look in his eyes.

_**"Okay, but will you mind if Seungyoun will go with us?"** _

Yohan looks at the man who's giving him a look - a look that kinda gives him the message, _"I'll beat you up to death",_ Yohan swallowed at the thought.

**"Of.. Of course I won't mind."**

They are now walking at the corridor. Wooseok is in the center, Yohan on the right and Seungyoun at the left but Seungyoun felt that he shouldn't came with them in the first place. Wooseok and Yohan are talking to something that he doesn't know about but when Wooseok places his hand on his wrist and held it tightly when there's a crowd of students that are walking on the opposite side of the corridor, _'maybe it's not bad after all',_ he thought.

They are now sitted and waiting for their order to arrive. Seungyoun and Wooseok sat beside each other while Yohan is in front of Wooseok. Out of nowhere, Yohan blurted out a question.

 **"Why did you beat the other student last time?"** , looking straight to Seungyoun's eyes.

Wooseok was shock by Yohan's question. _'He's not making him feel bad, isn't he?'_ , Wooseok thought while looking at Yohan.

**"Ahh that, there's this guy and a girl and they are kinda... shouting to each other. I don't intend to hear their conversation, it's just I'm peacefully laying on the waiting area and their voices irritates me then the girl kept saying, _"let me go"_ and she sound so scared so there... I walk in their direction and... beat the man." **

**"The faculty sends me the notes afterwards saying that I did the right thing but did it in a wrong way so I was suspended for a day."** Seungyoun added.

Wooseok was relieved hearing this story.

 _'_ _I know he's not a bad guy.'_

Their food was prepared now, but Yohan's question about Seungyoun doesn't end there.

**"What about earlier, how did you know the answer, you're not even listening to the whole discussion."**

**"It's easy"** , Seungyoun says with a confuse look to Yohan.

 **"No, it's not!"** , Yohan replies. **"Right Wooseok?"** , he added. Wooseok nods. 

**"Maybe I just read a lot and answered lots of questions about those. It's boring at home so those are my hobbies I guess."**

**"Really? Then can we be friends too?"** , Yohan says with such conviction on his words and offering his hand for a handshake.

 **"I don't want to! You're my rival!"** , Seungyoun says this while holding the chopsticks as if it's a sword pointing it to Yohan.

 ** _'Rival for what?",_** Wooseok thought in confusion.

Their lunch kinda went well, Wooseok actually expected it to be more chaotic but it became a fight of two idiots in front of him. A girl approaches their direction on their way to their room and as Wooseok can observe, the girl has a pink color on her cheeks, _she's blushing._

"Hi! Seungyoun, right?", the girl started. 

**"Ohh hi it's been a while, you okay now?"**

"Ahh yes I am.. I.. I want to thank you for what you did."

**"Don't worry about it."**

"Ca.. Can we talk? It won't take long."

Seungyoun and the girl went somewhere and Wooseok may or may not felt something unnecessary. Wooseok and Yohan arrived at their room for 15 minutes now and Seungyoun isn't still coming back.

_'Class is about to start, where are you?'_

Seungyoun wasn't able to attend their afternoon classes and it irks Wooseok and he couldn't understand why.

_'He's a friend of course I'm worried for him... or... Am I worrying for something else?'_

He got his call from his dad and Yohan wave a goodbye. Wooseok expect that his plan with Seungyoun is canceled now but his heart felt something when he saw Seungyoun talking to his parents. 

**"Be careful on your way home okay?",** Wooseok's dad said before leaving them alone. Wooseok was sad and he couldn't fathom why.

**"Wooseokie, is there a problem?"**

_**" ~~You~~ Nothing, I'm probably just tired of school." ** _

**"It's good that we'll be having sweets then, they're good for recharging our bodies!"**

_**"Seungyoun can ---"** _

**"Wahhh"**

**_"What?"_ **

**"Seungyoun... You called me Seungyoun again"**

_**"Cause that's your name?!"** _

**"You called me Youn earlier though."**

_**"Don't make it a big deal."** _

**"But it's a big deal to m---"**

_**"Stop being childish I wanna go home already"** _

Wooseok knows that he made Seungyoun sad with what he said. He knows he is being cold right now. But there's something that he doesn't know - why is he being like that. It's quiet, they are eating but Seungyoun can't enjoy any of it right now, right now that Wooseok is not talking and even looking at him.

 **"Wooseokie... Did I do something wrong?"** , Seungyoun said in a very sad tone with a pout on his lips.

 _ **"You didn't",**_ Wooseok answered with such coldness still not looking at Seungyoun.

_'Right, you didn't do anything but why am I feeling like this Seungyoun.'_

**"I'm sorry"** , this time Wooseok look at Seungyoun with confusion. 

_**"For what?"** _

**"I don't know but I feel like I need to say that.",** Seungyoun in now looking down. 

_**"You're always like that Seungyoun, always... that those words are slowly losing their meaning everytime you say them."** _

**"Then tell me what's wrong Wooseokie..."**

_'Why didn't you attend our afternoon classes? Where did you go with that girl? What did you do? What... Why am I even thinking of these things. It's your life I have nothing to do with it. I'm just a friend.'_

_**"I don't know, it's not you, I'm the problem. I'll be going now Seungyoun. See you on Monday."** _

Wooseok walks as fast as possible so that Seungyoun wouldn't be able to follow him but he knows he won't get away with this today.

**"Wooseokie... Yah Wooseokie!"**

Wooseok felt a hand grabbing his arms. He doesn't have any enegy left on his body thus Seungyoun easily turn his body to face him. Wooseok's eyes is getting wet, tears are slowly forming in his eyes but he was able to hold it.

_**"Let's just go home Seungyoun."** _

**"We won't until you tell me what's going on."**

~~_I.. I'm jealous..._ ~~

_**"I feel sick...and I don't want to turn down your offer, I already agreed to it."** _

**"You should have told me earlier, I'm sorry I didn't notice."**

_**"It's fine. It's my fault. Let's just go now."** _

When Wooseok is about to walk, Seungyoun grab his wrist and signalling him something.

**"Hop on my back."**

_**"Youn it's fine."** _

'Finally, you called me Youn again', Seungyoun thought.

Wooseok is still restraining and kept on telling Seungyoun to stop it already but here they are walking on the same road where Wooseok may or may not first started feeling something in his heart. Technically, Seungyoun is the only one walking since Wooseok is on his back.

_**"I told you it's fine."** _

**"I don't want you to get sick because of me so don't complain."**

Seungyoun's hair is soft against Wooseok's nose. His arms is wrap around Seungyoun's neck while Seungyoun is holding his legs gently as if he's made of glass. They're so close to each other that Wooseok can smell the minty smell of Seungyoun's shampoo. _**"You smell nice"**_ , Wooseok didn't notice that he said that out loud and Seungyoun let out a small chuckle on his statement. Wooseok blushes and his heart is beating crazily again, probably because of embarrassment and something that he cannot fathom about. Being scared to let the other feel his heartbeat, he made a gap between them.

_'You're always making me feel this way Youn, it's a warm feeling... but I learn today that as this feeling blooms inside me, it hurts even more.'_

Fanart by [@produce_sk](https://twitter.com/produce_sk?s=09) in twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I hope it's not too late 😭 One more chapter before 2019 ends. Happy New Year everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> You can also reach me on my cc:  
> https://curiouscat.me/red_choseok 
> 
> Love lots 💕


End file.
